


Sometimes

by xcharmcasterx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcharmcasterx/pseuds/xcharmcasterx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes being lonely isn't as fun as it seems....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Ikebukuro district, Tokyo, 8:30am (Ikebukuro station)

A sleeping city slowly awakes by the early morning sun. the usual city sounds filled the streets, cars, trucks, trains an hundreds of people who hurried their way through the once so peaceful streets.

Ikebukuro's train station got emptied and refilled again as early trains made their was to their destination. The expressions on the people's faces made them open books, some sad some happy. As morning passed peace returned to Ikebukuro once again, a different kind of peace, it was a noisy one.

Ikebukuro district, Tokyo, 1:30pm (sunshine city)

It was going to be a warm long day here in Tokyo's Ikebukuro. Sunshine city, a city in a city, was filled with people, some shopping some working. A group of high school students strolled on the sidewalks as if they were part of some sort of 'gang', hell maybe they were! There had been reports of some 'colorless gang' they didn't indentify themselves by certain pieces of clothing or rules.

Some clumsy business men seemed to be running for their lives as they realized they had been on their lunch breaks for too long. Bumping into people revealing their utterly shocked faces as the men pushed them aside leaving themselves again like an open book.

"Humans are weak beings once they let their guard down.." a raven haired man muttered enjoying a cup of black coffee in a local café, while watching the hundreds of people pass by. Not knowing crimson eyes following.

Ikebukuro district, Tokyo, 6:30pm (west gate park)

Peace slowly returned to the city as everyone was safe and sound behind the walls of their homes. Ikebukuro's west gate park young foolish couples cuddled on comfortable benches watching the sun set and make room for the night.

"Love… such a fragile being making humans even appear weaker than they really are, and probably already were" the raven haired man smirked his crimson eyes locked on the young couple, observing them with great interest. As he looked a feeling deep inside of his heart rose, he froze instantly at the feeling. An emotion awoken by years of hatred and loneliness ripped the fragile mans heart almost in two as he just sat there watching the couple walking away hand in hand a single tear fell down from his crimson eyes.

Shinijku, Tokyo, 11:30pm

With a loud sigh the raven haired ma fell down on the black couch in his apartment, too big for just one person, slowly he closed his crimson eyes while lone thoughts appeared in his head.

"I'm all alone, all alone in this forsaken world. Even though I love all of humanity they all seem to share the opposite feeling to me. Why… why can't I just be happy being by myself? Why do I feel like there is something missing inside of me…?"

As tears he couldn't hold back anymore fell freely from his eyes an image of a certain blonde flashed over and over through his mind…


End file.
